


The border is longing

by rohesia



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohesia/pseuds/rohesia
Summary: His love for Thomas broke out like the sun, heavenly light prefiguring its arrival from behind mountains of ignorance and solitude [...].





	1. James/Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this quote https://roesiah.tumblr.com/post/187024258678/imaginary-internet-girlfriend-i-love-borders.  
These aren't, stricly speaking, stories, but fragments about love - about falling in love, or more specifically about the anticipation of falling in love. Or, you know, gay longing. I only wrote two chapters - one about James and Thomas, the other about Max and Anne.

I. James  
  
  
Thomas caught him by surprise, but softly, and James didn’t exactly start when it finally dawned on him. Dawned being exceptionally apt a verb in this instance, he thinks. His love for Thomas broke out like the sun, heavenly light prefiguring its arrival from behind mountains of ignorance and solitude, and guiding him through the dying night before triumphing over the entire world in a glorious cascade of fire.  
  
  
  
II. Thomas  
  
  
James appears like a summer storm, sudden and vivifying, long awaited and wildly beautiful. Thomas doesn’t love him instantly - it would be unfair and disappointing to deny himself the pleasure and to waste it here, while London stands grey and busy - but a promise takes root in his heart, and he wants to keep it. He keeps it as James challenges his world and his beliefs, he keeps it as it timidly touches its root to James’s heart and infects him with an ache which bears no name yet. Not shame, he thinks (he prays).  
Thomas stands in the storm and lets it soak him, inspiring in his heart grateful yearning, until it passes, sudden as it came, and its earthly, quiet scent fills the air. _I promise, I promise, I promise._


	2. Max/Anne

I. Anne

She only ever felt herself with a blade in her hand: solid, cold, deadly. Then Max came, the blade hit the ground with a resounding thud - final, almost murderous - and the space all around her started to collapse, leaving her on a tiny island, lost in the night of her mind, not a ship in sight, not even the cries of seagulls echoing in the darkness or the smell of salt and water helping her out of that sudden, dreadful solitude. When she retrieves her dagger it feels like ax extension of her arm, as it always has, but something is irrevocably lost, something she didn’t know she had and could discover only by losing it. Lost, given, offered. 

The air maintains a sacred quality long after she’s gone.

II. Max

She wasn’t expecting Anne. And Anne wasn’t expecting her, Max thinks, but Nassau put them - pushed them - on the same path, a path of blood and darkness - not that she can imagine happier paths, not on this island. She learns to expect Anne’s disquieted, curious, avid stare; she learns how her curiosity has to do with Max as much as it has to do with Anne herself. She knows what it feels like, burning questions in somebody’s skin and finding relief in the answer, spilling out of their lips in sighs and gasps. Sometimes the answer is just her own name, whispered in her ear.

The blade on her throat is a shout in the dark, a wordless question borne out of countless pleads met with distant, careless silence. Max understands. She’s cautious but unwavering as she presses forward, the blade biting into her neck. The cold, harrowing pretense in Anne’s eyes crumbles and awareness arises, like Anne has only now entered the room, filling with flesh and blood and tentative longing the ghost of violence and wordless rage that had been standing there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
